This invention relates to lawn tool carriers and more particularly to a lawn tool carrier or caddie that may be affixed to an inclined member of the handle assembly of a lawn mower, an upright member of the assembly for carrying edged hand tools, such as pruning shears, edgers and weeders during the mowing operation.
Often, while mowing, the mower notices a need for a particular hand tool. Heretofore, it has been common practice for the mower to interrupt the mowing operation, go to the garage or other area where hand tools may be stored, select the desired tool, return with the tool to the area where the mowing operation was interrupted, use the tool, return the tool to the storage area, go back to the area where the mowing operation was interrupted and resume mowing. This is inconvenient as well as time consuming, and sometimes, after use, the tool is simply dropped on the ground and the mowing operation resumed, a not unusual procedure that may result in not being able to find the tool later on. Furthermore, the dropped tool may be forgotten, or not found, or ruined by rain, or run over by the mower, endangering life and limb.
It is therefore an important object of the invention to provide a lawn tool carrier that is attachable to an inclined member of the handle assembly of a lawn mower and can be used to carry edged hand tools safely and conveniently, ready for use at any time during the mowing operation.
It is a further object to provide such a carrier that is of simple, economical construction, and that is easily attached to an inclined member of the handle assembly of a lawn mower.
It is an additional object to provide such a carrier that could alternatively be attached to another mobile lawn and garden appliance such as a spreader.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.
The reader may be interested in perusing the following prior U.S. patents that were found in a search hereon:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 2,079,851 May 11, 1937 Glenny 3,142,853 August 4, 1964 Hensley 3,307,710 March 7, 1912 Negri 3,598,295 August 10, 1969 Seegers ______________________________________
These prior patents disclose a bicycle basket, a brush attachment for a golf cart for cleaning golf shoes, a bracket for drip drying wet clothes over a bath tub and a bracket for holding a radio on a bicycle. They are believed to be irrelevant to the present invention.